


Всё заживает

by Keishiko, Set



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 08:22:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2685860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keishiko/pseuds/Keishiko, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Set/pseuds/Set
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джина не убила Скотта на озере, но лишила мутантских способностей и надолго вывела из строя. Таймлайн после третьего фильма.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Всё заживает

Скотт никогда не верил в чудеса. Ни в детстве, когда каждый день молился об избавлении от своего убийственного дара и ложился спать в надежде, что завтра произойдёт чудо, ни потом, когда повторял за профессором красивые слова о мире для людей и мутантов, мысленно просчитывая, где и когда состоится следующее нападение… Но сейчас он знал, что чудеса случаются. Потому что перед ним стояла Джин – Джин, которую он похоронил и оплакал, которая умерла на его глазах. Это была она – и это было чудо.  
– Но как? – прошептал он самый глупый вопрос, который всегда задают при встрече с чудесами.  
– Не знаю, – ответила она, так словно это не имело значения.  
Конечно, это было неважно, и Скотт шагнул к ней, сгрёб в объятия, уткнулся лицом в волосы – вода и тина, но сквозь них упорно пробивается её родной, домашний запах. Она жива, жива! – пело всё его существо, ликуя от счастья.  
Он не заподозрил подвоха даже когда она попросила его снять визор и открыть глаза, и он подчинился, безоглядно доверяя ей, как доверял всегда. Там, где нашлось место одному чуду, может случиться и второе. И когда Джин целовала его с жадностью голодной волчицы, он был слишком счастлив, чтобы о чём-то думать.  
А потом пришла боль.

 

– Где Скотт?  
Логан знал ответ ещё до того, как Джин побледнела и замерла, глядя на знакомый визор с кварцевыми стёклами. Он и спрашивал-то для неё, не для себя. Он же не дурак, чтобы не понять тот ужас в ментальном шёпоте профессора Ксавье. Надо было спросить «Что ты с ним сделала?», но язык не поворачивался причинять Джин лишнюю боль.  
Было трудно осознать, что Джин убила Скотта, который так любил её, которого она предпочла ему, Росомахе. Не то чтобы Логан считал себя неотразимым – но он предложил рыжеволосой женщине всё, что имел, и она отказала ему из-за Скотта. Это было всерьёз. А теперь она убила своего возлюбленного. С этой мыслью трудно было смириться.  
Как и с другой – его больше нет.  
С той минуты, когда Джин поглотили воды озера Алкалай и обезумевший от горя Скотт разрыдался, уткнувшись ему в плечо, Логан перестал видеть в молодом мутанте соперника. Живая Джин бросила между ними перчатку раздора – умерев, она связала их общим горем, соединила узами одной потери. Циклоп переживал её гибель сильнее, чем многое повидавший и потерявший на своём веку Росомаха, Логан это понимал и не мог не жалеть мальчишку, потерявшего свою единственную любовь. Небось ещё и винил себя в её смерти, как это обычно бывает… Знал бы он, чем обернётся её возвращение. Но Логан не мог не думать о том, что если Скотт видел вернувшуюся с того света Джин – он умер счастливым. Он и сам был счастлив снова видеть её. Несмотря ни на что.  
Впрочем, это счастье длилось недолго. Ровно до столкновения с дальней стеной медблока.

 

Из тяжёлого, холодного оцепенения его вывела тоже боль. Он не хотел возвращаться; оцепенение и темнота были удобны, и Скотт тонул в них, погружаясь туда, где нет времени и пространства, и его самого тоже нет – только вечное и безграничное ничто. Не надо было чувствовать, не надо шевелиться. Очень удобно. Очень хорошо. Но острое давление на висок упрямо вытаскивало его из этого оцепенения, напоминая, что кроме него в этой точке времени и пространства есть ещё как минимум один предмет, и кому-то из них придётся подвинуться. Даже намекало, кому. Шевелиться казалось непосильной задачей; сперва Скотт вздохнул (в груди резко заболело), затем застонал. Тело отозвалось тупой болью. Переждав, он попытался повернуть голову, но получилось только с третьего раза. Давление на висок исчезло, но теперь ему уже не хотелось обратно в темноту и холод. Так что он полежал ещё немножко, а потом собрался с силами и совершил подвиг – открыл глаза.  
Оказалось, что он лежит, уткнувшись лицом в землю. Чтобы повернуться, понадобилась уйма времени и сил, но вскоре удалось и это. Теперь ему был виден усыпанный камнями берег, кромка воды, в корой он лежал ногами, деревья, край серого неба… И весь этот мир был… ну, он был каким-то странным. Словно кто-то выкрутил яркость на экране, заставив изображение сиять неестественно яркими цветами. Цветами… Цветами!  
Визор!!!  
Циклоп мгновенно зажмурился, озноб прошиб так, что ощутило даже задеревеневшее тело. Открытые глаза без визора – катастрофа, это он знал на уровне рефлекса, поэтому лишь через несколько секунд, когда прошёл первый приступ ужаса, до Скотта дошло, что он, вообще-то, лежит с открытыми глазами довольно давно, и за это время ничего страшного не случилось.  
Циклоп осторожно приоткрыл один глаз, затем другой. Ничего не взорвалось. Он поморгал немного. Как странно. Его дар исчез? Учитывая, что визор куда-то делся – очень вовремя. Должно быть, с ним что-то случилось, но он никак не мог вспомнить, что именно. Он помнил, как приехал на берег озера… зачем-то. Что-то его мучало, и он пытался облегчить напряжение. Голос? Кто-то звал его, просил о помощи?  
Ещё ему глючилась Джин, но это, конечно, уже был бред. Он упал в озеро? Случайно? А как же тогда исчез дар? Ударился головой при падении?  
Знал бы – давно бы уже перепадал во все озёра штата. По два раза.  
Пока что было ясно только одно – неважно, как он здесь оказался, важно отсюда выбраться, и поскорее. Где-то недалеко должен быть его мотоцикл, но до него ещё надо добраться, а это казалось невозможным. На то, чтобы поднять руку, у него ушло добрых полминуты. Чтобы сдвинуться на несколько сантиметров – гораздо больше. Но теперь Скотт знал, что делать, и вместе с этим знанием к нему пришла уверенность, что дальне он справится. Главное – не позволять себе останавливаться. Протянуть руку. Подтянуться. Отдохнуть. Снова протянуть руку. Он выберется отсюда. И не такое бывало.  
Вечность спустя он выполз на шоссе – просто вытянутая в очередной раз рука царапнула об асфальт. От радости захотелось лечь и умереть, только он уже лежал, а умирать теперь было бы глупо. Больше не надо напрягаться, насилуя кричащие от боли мышцы. Шоссе – это люди, кто-нибудь непременно заметит его и подберёт, надо просто лежать и ждать. Лежать-и-ждать – это даже звучало прекрасно. О том, что шоссе может быть заброшенным, Скотт даже не подумал.  
А тело так обрадовалось передышке, что почти сразу же отрубилось.

В следующий раз он пришёл в себя на заднем сиденье автомобиля. Машину трясло, водитель чертыхался, от сиденья воняло рыбой и дешёвым виски. От тряски Скотта начало мутить. Он прикрыл глаза и притворился, что спит.  
Вскоре машина несколько раз повернула и остановилась. Хлопнула дверь – водитель ушёл. «И оставил меня одного? – удивился про себя Циклоп. – Какое доверие.» Но долго валяться в одиночестве ему не пришлось – очень скоро он услышал приближающиеся голоса, мужской и женский, спорящие между собой.  
– … просто так! Конечно, не тебе каждый день иметь дело с этими бродягами!  
– Да брось, Лу, – виновато гудел мужчина, – разве ж я без понятия? Парень прилично одет, не воняет – небось ограбили и бросили помирать. Что я, живого человека брошу, что ли?  
– Человека? А ты уверен, что он человек? – визгливый голос спицей впивался в мозг. – Если он один их этих, заберёшь его обратно, так и знай! Мне таких не надо!  
– Да брось, Лу. Нормальный парень. Сама посмотри.  
Дверь машины распахнулась, и на Скотта с подозрением уставилась крашеная блондинка лет сорока, с загрубевшим лицом без следа косметики.  
– Ты меня слышишь, парень? – без предисловий спросила она. – Можешь отвечать?  
– А-а, – оказывается, может, но плохо. Скотт кашлянул и попробовал снова. – Ага.  
– Что с тобой случилось?  
Несмотря на головную боль, соображал он быстро.  
– Остановили машину. Двое. Ударили, – после каждого слова приходилось делать паузу, чтобы отдышаться. – Дальше… не помню.  
– Как тебя зовут?  
– Питер. Питер Блейк, – если здесь есть Интернет, по настоящему имени она за пять минут узнает, что он мутант, и вышвырнет за дверь. Плевать на гордость, ему слишком нужна помощь.  
– Ты случаем не мутант?  
Не поверите, сам уже не знаю.  
– Нет, – он закрыл глаза, чувствуя, как начинает проваливаться в темноту. Кто-то приподнял его за плечи и потащил из машины. Дальнейшего Скотт уже не ощущал.

Временами он выплывал из тяжёлой темноты, глотал лекарства, подносимые к губам женщиной в грязном халате. Попытавшись подняться, вырвал из руки иглу капельницы. Тело не слушалось, стало тяжёлым, словно налилось свинцом. И ещё всё время кружилась голова. Спать было легче, и он старался поскорее засыпать. К тому же, он опасался, что во время бодрствования кому-нибудь придёт в голову расспросить его, кто он такой, а Скотт уже забыл, каким именем назвался. Беспамятство было безопаснее. Когда периоды бодрствования стали дольше, он просто притворялся, что спит. Он рассчитывал, что скоро наберётся сил и сможет незаметно уйти, но по какой-то неизвестной причине слабость не проходила. Ночь за ночью он упрямо пытался встать с постели и пройти хоть несколько шагов, но сил хватало только на то, чтобы не грохнуться на пол. Счёт времени Циклоп не вёл – всё равно он не знал, сколько уже провалялся в этой больнице. С виду она была совершенно древней, от стен пахло сыростью, да и современного оборудования он что-то не видел. Если вспомнить медблок в особняке… небо и земля. Других пациентов, кроме него, в палате не было.  
Врачей оказалось двое – кроме женщины, которую он встретил в первый день, Скотт заметил ещё грузного седого мужчину, тяжело передвигающегося с помощью трости. Они не стеснялись разговаривать при «спящем» пациенте, и Скотт очень быстро узнал причину местной нелюбви к мутантам – отсутствием ноги доктор был обязан очередной стычке людей с мутантами Магнето. Ему всего лишь не повезло оказаться рядом.  
Поэтому когда Циклоп услышал слово «полиция» и «узнать по базе», то понял, что пора сваливать. Он не хотел испытывать этические принципы доктора на прочность.  
О том, как добраться до дома, он не волновался: трасса пролегала совсем рядом, кто-нибудь да подбросит – сюда же довезли. Главное, чтобы это произошло до того, как его хватятся и начнут искать. Поэтому он наметил побег на раннее утро, ещё до рассвета. У него был большой соблазн спереть пару костылей, но в поле зрения таковых не оказалось, а бродить по больнице в поисках чего-либо подобного было слишком рискованно. Так что Скотт стащил швабру из кладовки. При некоторой сноровке она вполне успешно служила опорой, лишь бы под палку не попадали камни.  
Он здорово переоценил свои силы, и к тому моменту, когда из-за поворота показалась наконец лента шоссе, уже успел проклясть свою затею. Его шатало так, что бедная швабра трещала и грозилась вот-вот развалиться на две части. Пару раз он всё-таки упал, к счастью, не в грязь. Подняться после этого на ноги было настоящим испытанием.  
О том, что можно вернуться обратно в больницу, Скотт даже не думал.

Сердобольный водитель старенького пикапа довёз его прямо до особняка, ни слова не сказав о деньгах, да ещё и позволил проспать почти всю дорогу. Скотт поблагодарил доброго самаритянина и, дождавшись, когда тот уедет, потащился к воротам. Шабру он припрятал в кустах, потому что если кто увидит – насмешек потом не оберёшься. Особенно от Логана.  
Охранная система распознала его голос, ворота распахнулись. Скотт медленно ковылял по дорожке, соображая, что сказать профессору Ксавье. Он ведь даже не был уверен, зачем именно поехал на это проклятое озеро. То ли голоса ему мерещились, то ли Джин, то ли мигрень прихватила… Профессор, конечно, не сочтёт его сумасшедшим, но пристальное внимание ему будет обеспечено, а Скотт меньше всего хотел, чтобы вокруг него начали ходить на цыпочках. И ведь это ещё не всё, ещё придётся объяснять потерю своего дара, а её он и себе-то объяснить не мог.  
Но это ничего, главное – он вернулся. Профессор найдёт ответы на мучающие его вопросы, поможет разобраться, что произошло. Покой, безопасность, ощущение дома – всё, чем был для Скотта особняк профессора Ксавье, приближалось с каждым шагом.  
Ему показалось, что слева, из-за зарослей, доносятся голоса, и Скотт, немного поколебавшись, свернул с дорожки. Может быть, профессор проводит с детьми занятия в саду, пользуясь хорошей погодой, и будет проще подойти к нему здесь, чем бродить по пустому особняку. А если окажется, что с детьми в саду Гроза, тоже ничего. Попросит кого-нибудь из учеников предупредить профессора, а сам отдохнёт. Он уже с трудом держался на ногах.  
За невысокой порослью бересклета никого не оказалось, но Скотт уже решил не возвращаться, а выйти к особняку через обрамлённую низкими зелёными изгородями лужайку, на которой он и сам нередко проводил занятия летом. Трава приятно пружинила под ногами, за деревья и кусты оказалось очень удобно хвататься, так что Скотт довольно-таки бодро преодолел сотню метров, глядя в основном себе под ноги, чтобы ненароком не завалиться в клумбу. А когда поднял глаза…  
Он узнал бы этот профиль из тысячи. Не может быть. Это ошибка. Дурацкая шутка. Какой-то тайный план, в который его не посвятили. Галлюцинации. Что угодно, только не правда. Ведь не может быть, чтобы это – действительно – была – могила…  
Профессор, почему? Вы не могли погибнуть, профессор, только не вы! Ведь вы были.. всем.  
Он даже не успел попрощаться. Не успел – ни разу не успел – сказать, что Чарльз Ксавье был ему не только другом и учителем, но гораздо большим. Отцом.  
Они выбили это в камне, да. Все это сказали. Кроме него.  
– Профессор, – прошептал юноша враз сорвавшимся голосом. Он бы опустился на колени, если бы не боялся, что не сможет подняться. Перед глазами всё плыло. Скотт моргнул; под веками стало горячо и мокро. – Как это, профессор…  
Он отвернулся, вытирая о плечо поползшую по щеке слезу, и только тут впервые понял, что могил больше, чем одна. Ещё два надгробия, поменьше, возвышались рядом, на каждом был выгравирован их символ – икс в круге, первая буква имени профессора Ксавье, создавшего людей Икс. Кто-то из своих. Было страшно увидеть знакомые имена – но он знал, что имена будут знакомы, вот только чьи? Глубоко вдохнув, Скотт шагнул к следующему надгробию, но внезапно его повело, да так, что он едва не упал. Вот был бы конфуз – грохнуться на могилу… Перед глазами плясали чёрные точки; он сделал несколько неловких шагов, восстанавливая равновесие, с трудом выпрямился – и уткнулся взглядом в выбитую в камне надпись: «Джин Грей».  
Значит, это было не чудо. И не галлюцинация. Она вернулась к жизни и снова умерла, доказательством тому – новая могила, ведь они ещё тогда решили, что воды озера упокоят её тело лучше земли. Сердце привычно кольнуло болью утраты, но уже тихо, глухо. Он не успел привыкнуть к мысли, что Джин жива. Для него она так и не вышла из озера.  
Оборачиваясь ко второй могиле, Скотт вознёс торопливую молитву о том, чтобы это были не Гроза и не Логан. Уж точно не Логан – слишком нагло с его стороны было бы лежать рядом с Джин, словно муж и жена. И вообще, слишком нагло с его стороны было бы взять и помереть, не дав Циклопу возможности ещё раз спасти его канадскую задницу, ну так, чтобы было чем по носу щёлкнуть при случае. Так что это определённо был не Логан, ни в коем случае, и уж конечно…  
Это был не Логан.  
Скотт Саммерс стоял перед надгробием, на котором было выбито его имя, и из всех связных мыслей в голове у него крутилась только одна: «А какое сегодня число-то?»  
Он не знал, сколько времени стоял так, тупо глядя на собственную могилу.  
– Мистер?  
Скотт обернулся на звук голоса. Девочка-подросток. Стоит около живой изгороди, не решаясь подойти. Лицо незнакомое. Наверное, новенькая. Что ещё без него успело измениться?  
– Когда это… – он махнул рукой в сторону их с Джин могил, – сделали?  
– Почти месяц назад, – девочка подошла ближе, настороженно поглядывая на него. – Вы их знали?  
– Да, – Скотт позволил себе нервный смешок. – Знал. Их.  
Теперь она глядела с сочувствием.  
– А я – нет. Все говорили, что они были хорошими людьми. Лучшими в нашей школе.  
О, Боже. Скотт представил, как друзья говорят торжественные речи над их с Джин могилами, и ему стало дурно. В буквальном смысле.

Он пришёл в себя уже в доме. Было тихо и темно, но он не сразу ощутил знакомый запах – теплый, родной, с нотками ириса. Это была их комната. Его и Джин.  
Глаза никак не открывались. Скотт поднял руку и нащупал плотную повязку. Понятно. Они не знают, что он утратил свой дар. Увидели без визора и испугались.  
Рядом кто-то шевельнулся – Скотт не мог определить, кто, но по логике вещей это должна была быть Гроза.  
– Эй, – позвал он. Нижняя губа треснула, он осторожно слизнул кровь. – Можно воды?  
Зашуршало; в руку ткнулся прохладный стакан. Скотт напился, наощупь поставил стакан на тумбочку и попытался встать с постели.  
– Куда?  
О. Это была не Гроза.  
– Туда, – невнятно объяснил он, поднимаясь. Его бесцеремонно толкнули обратно.  
– Лежать.  
«Раскомандовался тут, – сварливо подумал Скотт, плюхаясь на кровать. – Без меня.» Голова как-то странно, неравномерно кружилась, к горлу подступала тошнота. Он сглотнул и попробовал содрать повязку.  
– Совсем сдурел?  
– Спокойно, – он отмахнулся другой рукой. – Ничего не будет.  
Он стянул с глаз повязку и, повернув голову, встретился взглядом с охреневшим Росомахой. Цветным. Скотт впервые видел Логана без красного оттенка стёкол визора. Росомаха был бледнее, чем он думал. И, кажется, красный цвет делал его на вид более агрессивным, чем на самом деле. Если такое возможно, конечно же.  
– Как это? Ты… – Логан прищурился. – Ты тоже использовал это лекарство?  
– Нет. Это Джин. Она…  
Он запнулся, потому что не мог объяснить, что именно она с ним сделала. Выпила? Высосала его силу?  
Действительно ли это сделала Джин? Он даже не был уверен в этом.  
– Мы думали, она тебя убила, – неожиданно сказал Логан. – Распылила, как… Я нашёл твои очки. И она сказала, что убила тебя. Как ты выжил?  
Значит, всё-таки она.  
– Я упал. В озеро, – Скотт помолчал. – Её больше нет, верно?  
– Да.  
Он вспомнил, как Логан произнёс эти же слова на борту «Чёрного дрозда», когда они парили над затопленной долиной.  
– Что случилось с профессором?  
Взгляд Росомахи предательски метнулся в сторону.  
– Он погиб.  
Скотт ждал.  
– На него напал очень сильный мутант. Пятого уровня. Он не смог сопротивляться.  
«Распылила, как…»  
Понимание ударило его в грудь, как стальной кулак.  
– Это была она? – выдавил он. – Джин убила его?  
– Нет, – быстро ответил Логан, – только не Джин. Она бы никогда не причинила ему вреда, ты же знаешь. Или тебе. Эта сущность в её теле была уже не ею.  
Но Скотт знал, что это была Джин. Просто никто никогда не видел её такой. Только профессор знал, что прячется за внешним спокойствием и стальным самоконтролем. Только профессор мог обуздать нечеловеческую силу, дремавшую в его любимой женщине.  
– Как вы с ней справились?  
Снова убегающий взгляд. Без визора Скотт сделался чрезвычайно наблюдательным.  
– Она потеряла контроль над собой. Начала убивать людей. Это был кошмар. Помнишь, как мы создавали тренировочные программы? Вот так же, только хуже. Она превращала всё вокруг себя в руины. От людей не оставалось даже тел.  
– И вы её убили, – закончил Скотт.  
– Не мы. Я, – Росомаха прямо взглянул ему в глаза. – Я убил её.  
– Она тебя не распылила?  
– Пыталась, но я слишком быстро регенерирую.  
Скотт откинулся на подушку и уставился в потолок, осмысляя услышанное. Слишком жуткое, чтобы быть правдой. Джин, Джин, бедная моя, прости, что меня не было рядом. Я снова не сумел тебе помочь.  
– Хорошо, что это был ты, – пробормотал он. Логан потрясённо уставился на него.  
– Хорошо?! Ты вообще слышал, что я сказал?  
– Я знаю, что ты любил её, – теперь это можно было сказать спокойно, без ревности. – Что бы ты ни сделал, ты делал то, что было лучше для неё.  
– Ну… – Росомаха явно растерялся. – Не знаю. Но как ты можешь…  
– Ты не виноват, – Скотт говорил спокойно, потому что давно уже смирился с горькой правдой. – Это я убил её. Я не успел остановить её, когда она подключилась к Церебро. И я ещё раз убил её на той базе у озера. Я выстрелил в неё лазером, и это ослабило её. И это я выпустил её из озера, я выстрелил в воду – похоже, это дало ей необходимую силу. Так что не вини себя, Логан. Я единственный, кто во всём виноват.  
– Да ты бредишь! – фыркнул Росомаха.  
– Хотелось бы.  
– Бредишь. Или просто идиот. Ещё раз услышу такое – дам в морду, и не посмотрю, что больной. Понятно? Ответственный он у нас, за всё мировое зло.  
Помимо воли Скотт почувствовал, что улыбается. Старина Логан как он есть, никакого тебе сочувствия – сразу в морду. Засранец.  
– Не боишься, что второй раз хоронить придётся?  
– Хватит с тебя и одного, – ухмыльнулся Логан, – если что, прикопаю где-нибудь под кустиком и скажу, что так и было. А то ещё детишкам снова уроки отменять, успеваемость портить.  
– Вы отменяли уроки?  
– А ты думал, мы тебя на переменке закапывали? – Логан уже откровенно веселился.  
– Я думал, вы угробили на это выходной, – парировал Скотт. – И что, пышные похороны были?  
– Официальные. Все в чёрном и говорят прочувствованные речи. Тебе бы понравилось.  
Скотт усмехнулся.  
– Ты хоть что-нибудь хорошее обо мне сказал?  
– Мечтай. Меня там вообще не было. Я отмечал это дело в любимом баре.  
Выпил две бутылки виски и устроил драку сразу с компанией дальнобойщиков. Не выпуская когтей. Синяки сошли за полчаса, так что в особняк он вернулся целый и невредимый. И пьяный вусмерть. Но Гроза почему-то не устроила скандал – только дотащила до комнаты и велела выспаться.  
Она думала, что Росомаха не мог вынести гибели Джин, но правда состояла в том, что он оплакивал их обоих. Ожившая и переродившаяся Джин, бунт из-за лекарства, война с Магнето, смерть профессора – у них просто не было времени принять и осознать гибель Скотта Саммерса. И когда в могилу лёг пустой гроб, это действительно было прощание с ними обоими. Вот тогда-то Логан и ушёл.  
Он услышал приближающиеся по коридору шаги за несколько секунд до того, как дверь открылась и в комнату вошла Гроза.  
– Скотт! – она бросилась у нему, счастливо улыбаясь. – Я так рада тебя снова видеть!  
Обнимая её в ответ, Скотт не заметил, как исчез Логан.

 

На следующий день ему позволили побродить по особняку и саду, затем удалось поднять разговор об учебных занятиях и выторговать себе половину прежней сетки с обещанием «подумать» насчёт дополнительных часов. Гроза, потерявшая сразу двоих друзей, надзирала за ним, точно ястреб. Ястребица. Назвать её наседкой язык не поворачивался.  
Скотт побрыкался для виду, но согласился, потому что сам понимал – привычной нагрузки ему теперь не выдержать. Неестественная слабость не проходила. Возможно это было ещё одно последствие потери дара (он не мог подумать: «встречи с Джин»). К счастью, после первого же дня занятий у него нашлись неожиданные помощники – Роуг и Бобби предложили помогать в подготовке материала. Подростки страшно смущались, но настаивали, что им это ужасно интересно. Скотт подозревал, что интересно было только Роуг, желающей принимать активное участие в жизни друзей-мутантов после того, как она стала обычной девочкой, а Бобби лишь хочет быть рядом с подружкой, но всё равно обрадовался инициативе молодёжи. И ему помощь, и новое поколение учеников профессора, быть может, пойдёт по стопам своего покойного учителя. Профессор бы гордился ими.  
Он сознательно составлял расписание на весь день так, чтобы не оставалось свободного времени для раздумий и воспоминаний, но всё равно не мог не думать о том, как изменилось всё вокруг. Сложно не замечать того, что бросается в глаза. Без профессора особняк казался пустым, словно из него исчезло сердце, то, чем и ради чего он существовал. Да так оно и было. Кабинет Чарльза теперь занимала Гроза, её голос звучал на собраниях и деловых встречах, сам Скотт потихоньку забирал себе учебный план профессора и каждый раз, входя в аудиторию, не мог отделаться от ощущения, что всего лишь заменяет временно отсутствующего преподавателя. Утрата ныла тупой болью под сердцем, ровно и неотступно, иногда хотелось просто опустить руки, всё бросить и бежать куда глаза глядят, лишь бы избавиться от этой непроходящей боли.  
Всё изменилось почти случайно, недели через две после его возвращения. Скотт шел по коридору, задумавшись, и как-то так случилось, что ноги автоматически вынесли его в то крыло, куда он так часто приходил прежде со своими проблемами, чтобы его выслушали и помогли. К личным комнатами профессора. Сперва он хотел развернуться и уйти, но запертая дверь притягивала его как магнитом. Не давая себе времени на раздумья, он повернул ручку и шагнул внутрь.  
Он, разумеется, не ожидал, что Гроза или кто-то ещё уберёт оттуда вещи профессора, но это… Всё лежало на своих прежних местах, точно так, как раньше. Его стол, письменный прибор, небрежно сложенные книги – словно Чарльз Ксавье лишь ненадолго вышел из кабинета. Только пустое кресло в углу говорило, что профессор больше не вернётся сюда. Никогда.  
И вид этого кресла наконец донёс до него понимание – профессора больше нет, нет и никогда не будет, он мёртв! Сколько ни гони от себя мысли от утрате, сколько ни избегай тяжёлых разговоров, Чарльза Ксавье не вернуть. Всё, что осталось – его кабинет, его могила и его дело. А он сам ушёл навсегда.  
Боль стучала, грозясь прорвать насквозь грудную клетку, в горле ворочался и нарастал колючий ком. Скотт кусал себе губы, пока не начал задыхаться. А потом опустился на колени возле пустого кресла, прижался лбом к прохладному подлокотнику и расплакался. Плевать. Всё равно никто не видит.  
После он долго сидел возле кресла и шёпотом говорил профессору всё, о чём не успел сказать до их расставания. И постепенно острая горечь сменялась тихой, спокойной скорбью. Когда же все слова были сказаны, он поднялся, в последний раз прикоснулся к тёплой кожаной обивке и вышел из комнаты, тщательно закрыв за собой дверь. Может быть, он ещё когда-нибудь придёт сюда. Поговорить.  
Оставалось ещё одно незавершенное дело, которое он откладывал с самого первого дня. Скотт вышел из дома через заднюю дверь, не желая попадаться никому на глаза (за тёмными стёклами покрасневшие и зудящие глаза не были видны, но мало ли, вдруг попадётся кто-нибудь особо наблюдательный), заглянул в оранжерею – прости, Ороро, но у тебя этих роз аж три грядки! – и направился в тот уголок сада, куда его занесла нелёгкая сразу по возвращении. Ему надо было попрощаться.  
Прощание получилось очень скомканным, потому что не успел Скотт подойти к могиле профессора, чтобы положить розу и произнести несколько подобающих моменту слов, как увидел, что здесь всё тоже осталось неизменным. То есть, абсолютно всё. Включая его могилу.  
На всякий случай он подошёл поближе – да, имя и дату никто не тронул. Он, значит, бродит тут живой и здоровый, и при этом никому в голову не пришло убрать памятник с могилы?  
– Профессор, они меня ненавидят, – пожаловался Скотт. – Вот увидите, если спрошу Росомаху – скажет, так практичнее, чтоб два раза не ставить.  
«Надо сказать Грозе», – решил он и тут же поморщился, представив, как изумительно это будет звучать. «Ороро, а вы не могли бы разрушить мою могилу?» Нет уж, лучше он сам. Чуть попозже.  
Он положил розу перед памятником Чарльзу, потоптался немного, пытаясь придумать нужные слова, но ничего не получилось. Отчаявшись, он махнул рукой и ушёл.

 

Единственное, что слегка смущало его – не сказать, чтобы беспокоило – вопрос о его нынешней роли в школе профессора. Конечно, он делал почти всё, что раньше, и даже рассчитывал на немного большее, но вообще-то раньше Скотт считал, что со временем из помощника профессора превратится в его преемника. Да, его долго не было. Да, после смерти профессора было логично, что управлять школой будет Ороро. Не Логан же, в самом деле.  
В один из дней, проходя мимо кабинета Ороро, Скотт услышал доносящиеся из-за двери голоса. Он прошёл бы мимо, не обратив на это внимания, но звук собственного имени заставил его замедлить шаг и прислушаться.  
– Мне кажется, так будет лучше, – словно оправдываясь, говорила Гроза. – Конечно, Скотт всегда был помощником профессора Ксавье, он знает о его делах больше нас, но управление… Он боевой командир, понимаешь?  
– Успокойся, Ороро, – глухой голос Росомахи звучал примирительно. – Если Чарльз сказал, что видит тебя своей преемницей, значит, у него были на то основания. К тому же, Скотт ещё не до конца поправился.  
Скотт развернулся и ушёл. Профессор сказал – значит, не о чём и думать. Профессор всегда знал лучше.  
Он помнил, где Росомаха прячет виски, и вечером, когда дети разошлись по спальням, без зазрения совести украл бутылку и заперся в своей комнате. Переосмысление своей роли для школы вообще и профессора в частности было слишком мрачным, чтобы выдержать его на трезвую голову, но виски постепенно делало своё благое дело. Через четверть часа ему стало ещё не хорошо, но, в принципе, сносно. Через час – никак. Это «никак» Скотта вполне устраивало.  
Первой в дверь постучалась Гроза, и он вежливо сказал, что занят. Ороро не ушла. Тогда он решил сделать вид, что никого нет дома. Не потому, что был сильно пьян, нет. Просто ему надоело оправдываться.  
Когда в дверь постучали снова, Скотт сообщил, что до завтра его лучше не беспокоить. Однако на этот раз вместо повторного стука или увещевающего голоса раздался противный скрежет металла о металл и дверь распахнулась, являя глазам Циклопа Росомаху. С выпущенным когтем. Тем самым.  
– А ещё командир, – укоризненно сказал Логан, глядя на пустую бутылку. – Воровать нехорошо.  
Скотту немедленно стало стыдно.  
– Я новую куплю, – пообещал он. – Завтра.  
– Завтра ты будешь сидеть на лекциях и мучаться похмельем.  
– Не буду, – уверенно возразил Циклоп. – Там было-то всего… на стакан. Один стакан – это фигня.  
– Один – фигня, – согласился Логан, входя в комнату и закрывая за собой дверь. – А кто сказал, что только один?  
И он извлёк из внутреннего кармана куртки вторую бутылку. Полную и ещё запечатанную.  
Скотт сразу всё понял. Он вообще отличался сообразительностью.

Ему не понадобилось много, чтобы достигнуть состояния нестояния. Росомаха активно поддерживал, но Логану-то виски было – что слону дробинка, а Циклоп пил редко и быстро хмелел.  
– Жизнь – дерьмо, – пожаловался он. Росомаха понимающе хмыкнул.  
– Заметно.  
Развалившись на кровати, Скотт меланхолично покачивал в воздухе полупустым стаканом. Виски мерно плескалось от стенки к стенке, и на это зрелище можно было смотреть часами. Завораживало. Краем глаза он заметил, что Росомаха, сидящий рядом, закинул ноги на покрывало, не сняв ботинки, и по-хорошему, ему следовало бы предъявить претензию, но почему-то не хотелось. Хотелось лежать и не шевелиться.  
– Дерьмо. И… какого хрена я тут делаю, а?  
– Пьёшь с горя?  
– Нет. Я вообще… – Скотт широким жестом очертил в воздухе окружность. Неровную. – Я думал, я нужен профессору. А он на меня даже не рачис… рассчитывал. Никаких ЦУ не оставил.  
– Вообще-то он думал, что ты мёртв, – деликатно заметил Логан. Скотт задумался.  
– Я, что ли, виноват? – наконец буркнул он.  
Росомаха успокаивающе похлопал его по спине.  
– Ну конечно, нет. Так уж получилось. Не вешаться же теперь.  
– Не вешаться… – эхом отозвался Скотт, рассеянно потирая глаза – в последнее время они постоянно чесались, не иначе, конъюнктивит подхватил. И вдруг засмеялся. Тихо и прочувствованно. Логан с подозрением взглянул на него, прикидывая, не хватит ли с командира алкотерапии.  
– Кто бы мне сказал, – пробормотал Циклоп сквозь смех, – что я буду тебе – тебе! – жаловаться на жизнь! Из всех людей…  
– Обращайся, – ухмыльнулся Росомаха. – Если хочешь снова поплакать у меня на плече – только скажи, – он гостеприимно дернул плечом и задел лампу на тумбочке.  
– В смысле – снова? Я не плакал! – возмутился Скотт.  
– То-то у меня куртка насквозь промокла…  
– А что, тебе для меня куртки жалко?  
– Ага! – Логан торжествующе поднял палец. –Значит, всё-таки плакал.  
– Нет, – упёрся Скотт, хоть и понимал, что глупо отрицать очевидное. – Я мужчина. Мужчины не плачут.  
– Мужчина он, – неожиданно мягко фыркнул Росомаха. – Кто тебе сказал такую глупость, мальчик? Все плачут, когда слишком больно.  
Он осторожно вынул пустой стакан из руки Циклопа и подтолкнул того к кровати.  
– Ложись спать, бойскаут.

Наутро, как и обещал Логан, Скотта настигла расплата в виде мучительной головной боли и общей хреновости организма. Ситуацию усугубил отвратительно бодрый Росомаха, заглянувший, чтобы пожелать доброго утра (а по мнению Скотта – просто поиздеваться). Во рту словно нагадила стая кошек, глаза мучительно зудели и, как подозревал Скотт, по цвету были – что твой лазер. Он умылся ледяной водой и, нацепив тёмные очки и дежурную улыбку, потащился в аудиторию. Похмелье или нет, а уроки никто не отменял.  
Дети вели себя на удивление тихо – наверное, уловили состояние преподавателя. И всё было бы прекрасно, если бы под конец Скотт не расслабился и не закруглил лекцию минут за пять до фактического окончания урока, надеясь, что дети тоже обрадуются возможности уйти чуть пораньше. Тут-то и взметнулась рука с парты у окна.  
– Мистер Саммерс, можно задать вопрос?  
– Задавайте, – кивнул Скотт. Он ценил любознательность.  
– Мистер Саммерс, а это правда, что вы приняли вакцину от мутации?  
А может, и зря ценил…  
Класс разом притих. Двадцать пар глаз уставились на Циклопа с такой интенсивностью, что его лазерные лучи обзавидовались бы. Было слышно, как потрескивает ледяная ручка в пальцах Бобби Дрейка.  
– Неправда, – твёрдо сказал Скотт. – Я потерял свои способности… после встречи с очень сильным мутантом. И думаю, что они скоро восстановятся.  
Класс зашушукался. Слева послышалось тихое «Я же говорил!» Однако любопытное дитя не сдавалось:  
– А вы хотите, чтобы они восстановились?  
На задней парте низко опустила голову Мари. После того, как девочка избавилась от своей мутации, кое-кто из студентов ожидал, что она покинет школу. Однако эта идея вызвала решительный отпор со стороны нового директора. Здесь её дом, сказала Гроза, и если кто-то считает, что мы можем поступать подобно тем, кто выгонял детей-мутантов из обычных школ – лично для него двери на выход открыты.  
– Моя мутация причиняла мне некоторые неудобства, но в то же время она давала мне огромное преимущество. Например, во время боя, – он не стеснялся говорить об этом, детишки и сами уже успели нюхнуть пороху. – Так что да, я хочу, чтобы мой дар вернулся. Однако если бы он причинял мне только неудобства, возможно, я захотел бы избавиться от него. Мутация – это физическая особенность. Это не национальность, не семейные узы. Мы сами вправе решать, хотим ли мы оставить свои способности или же будет лучше избавиться от них. Именно за это боролся профессор Ксавье – за то, чтобы мы могли свободно распоряжаться своей судьбой, не завися от тех, кто хочет лишить нас наших способностей или, наоборот, запрещает нам отказываться от них. Мы имеем право решать за себя. Это называется свободой личности, – Скотт в очередной раз потёр глаза и решил воспользоваться моментом в педагогических целях. – Подумайте над этим. В качестве домашнего задания.  
Возбуждённо щебечущие подростки вымелись из класса, а Скотт решил, что надо пойти и ещё раз умыться, потому что ощущение песка в глазах стало просто невыносимым. Он не испытывал ничего подобного с тех пор, как…  
О Боже, ну и идиот же он! До него только сейчас дошло. Точно такой же зуд был у него в 14 лет, когда будущая мутация впервые дала о себе знать. Его дар возвращался.

 

Время шло, тяжесть потери постепенно стихала, словно затягивалась тонкой плотью заживающая рана. Искренне желая хоть как-то облегчить работу Ороро, не смыкающей глаз на директорском посту, Скотт взял на себя общение с прессой и общественными организациями, озвучил позицию школы на заседании сената – и как-то незаметно сам себя назначил ответственным за связь с общественностью. Даром, что ли, столько лет стоял за плечом профессора. За пределами школы он носил тёмные очки, чтобы не привлекать внимания к отсутствию своих мутантских способностей. Кроме того, за тёмными стёклами ему было как-то спокойнее. Без них он чувствовал себя непривычно уязвимым. А ещё оказалось, что без визора трудно прятать взгляд. Только надев очки он переставал ощущать себя голым.  
Работа сразу съела почти всё оставшееся от уроков время, Скотт адски уставал и не раз отключался прямо в общей гостиной, перед телевизором. Было бы полезнее – и логичнее – оставаться в своей комнате, спать, не видя снов, но он упорно спускался в гостиную, читал газеты на кухне, разговаривал со студентами. Вталкивал себя в жизнь. Глаза всё так же зудели время от времени, но дальше дело не шло. Скотт заливал их успокаивающими каплями. Помогало.  
Если он засыпал, кто-нибудь из студентов будил его после отбоя – обычно Бобби. Или Логан, в последнее время зачастивший туда же, к людям. Когда разбудить не удавалось, накрывали пледом и оставляли спать. Чем дальше, тем чаще, потому что Скотт начал уже раздражаться от постоянной опеки, а усталость и недосып только усугубляли это раздражение. Он понимал, что если остановится и позволит себе отдохнуть, то уже не сможет вернуться в прежний рабочий ритм, а будет медленно и тупо погружаться в забвение, и поэтому держался изо всех сил. Было чертовски трудно, но он справлялся и тщательно следил за тем, чтобы не срываться по пустякам. Особенно на детях.  
Но как же ему надоели постоянные жалостливые взгляды, надоел шёпот за спиной. Он хотел, чтобы всё было как раньше, чтобы никому и в голову не пришло ходить вокруг него на цыпочках, избегая разговоров о тренировках и том, что случилось. А главное, он прекрасно понимал, что попробуй он это озвучить – и к снисходительному «Бедный командир, он ничего не может…» прибавится «…и ужасно страдает от этого.» А после такого можно прямиком идти и вешаться, что бы там Росомаха ни говорил. 

 

Сидя в общей гостиной и притворяясь, что смотрит футбольный матч, Логан исподтишка наблюдал за Циклопом. Воскресший из мёртвых командир постепенно оживал. В нём осталась едва ли не половина прежнего деловитого и самоуверенного юноши, но все сходились в мысли, что со временем это пройдёт. Крепко его Джин приложила, ничего не скажешь. Зато Росомаха с самого начала определил Цика как упрямого засранца и оказался кругом прав – еле волочащий ноги Скотт сразу принялся доказывать всем и каждому, что с ним всё в порядке, а что круги темнущие вокруг глаз – так это от визора синяки остались. Бойскаут, мать его.  
Логан поймал вопросительный взгляд Бобби и слегка кивнул. Хватило одного осторожного намёка, чтобы подростки просекли ситуацию и начали ненавязчиво присматривать за Саммерсом. Хорошие детишки. За последние пару лет они совсем повзрослели. Если, не дай Бог, снова заварится каша, Логан без колебаний доверит им прикрывать спину.  
Мари уютно свернулась возле Бобби, положив голову ему на плечо. Было приятно видеть её такой – спокойной, не шарахающейся от людей. Она рассказала ему о прочитанной Скоттом лекции и Логан всецело поддержал идею. У парня получилось не хуже, чем у самого профессора. Но что бы Саммерс ни говорил детям, Логан прекрасно видел, как беспокоит его потеря мутантских способностей. Циклоп из шкуры вон лез, чтобы доказать, что он и без лазеров круче всех, и ничем хорошим это, по мнению Росомахи, кончиться не могло. 

 

Собственная жизнь теперь напоминала Циклопу забег на марафонскую дистанцию по болоту – и остановиться нельзя, и ноги с каждым шагом вязнут всю глубже, и конца не предвидится. А главное – дар, его проклятый дар никак не желал возвращаться, никого прогресса, кроме непрестанного зуда, так и не появилось. Скотт уже перестал жалеть о том, что глаза-лазеры отнимут у него цветной мир. Это ничего. Он уже насмотрелся на всю жизнь вперёд. Главное – к нему вернётся сила. Он снова станет полезным. Как раньше.  
Не имя возможности высказать всё это кому-нибудь в лицо, он повторял отчаянные мысли про себя – шлифуя формулировки, находя новые аргументы. Счастье, что в особняке не было телепатов. Они бы спятили.  
Не было профессора. Не было Джин.  
Он скучал по ним – Боже, как он по ним скучал! Чарльз обязательно сказал бы что-нибудь такое, что перевернуло бы мучительный мир Скотта обратно с головы на ноги, и всё снова стало бы хорошо. А Джин просто обняла бы, растворяя в своей любви его боль и злость. Как раньше, когда они были одной семьёй.  
И только иногда его охлаждала предательская мысль – а нужен бы он был им такой, слабый, беспомощный?  
Это постоянное напряжение вызывало жестокую мигрень, с которой он успел столкнуться в ранней юности и не горел желанием возобновить знакомство. Приходилось тратить драгоценное время на отдых. И опять «понимающие» взгляды…  
Если гайку закручивать слишком туго, рано или поздно она сорвётся с резьбы. Она и сорвалась, когда в один из вечеров Ороро подошла к нему в гостиной – он играл в шахматы с Бобби, стараясь хотя бы правильно ходить, – и позвала в коридор. На пару слов, так она сказала.  
– Пожалуйста, остановись. Тебе надо отдыхать.  
– Не надо, со мной всё хорошо.  
– Не хорошо, я же вижу. Скотт, – она взяла его за руку, умоляюще глядя в глаза, и ему понадобилось немало самообладания, чтобы не отдёрнуться, – перестань себя мучить. Ты ещё не поправился. Подожди немного.  
– Я же сказал, всё нормально, – он страстно желал, чтобы этот разговор побыстрее закончился. Но Гроза не отступала.  
– Никому не станет лучше, если ты снова отправишься в медблок.  
– Да никуда я не отправлюсь! – почти прокричал Скотт, вырывая наконец руку. Было очень стыдно, но он уже ничего не мог с собой поделать. – Ты думаешь, я настолько слаб? Я не болен, чёрт возьми!  
– Я вижу, как ты не болен! Ты так стараешься это доказать, что на тебя смотреть страшно!  
– Страшно, да? – Он задыхался. – Что, такое жалкое зрелище? По-вашему, я больше ни на что не годен?  
– Я вовсе не это имела в виду…  
– А что? Говори, не стесняйся! Что меня теперь пальцем трогать боязно, не то что брать на задания? Что нам повезло, что всё тихо и спокойно, а то пришлось бы объяснять мне, что я мёртвый груз и без меня вам будет проще? Что ты имела в виду?!  
– Скотт, – в отчаянии Гроза шагнула ближе, теперь они стояли почти вплотную. – Пожалуйста. Не надо.  
– Эй, – Логан неслышно подошёл к ним, внимательно глядя на тяжело дышащего Циклопа и расстроенную Ороро. – Что происходит?  
– Ничего, – поспешно ответила Гроза, но Скотт уже увидел новый объект для злости, причём куда более привычный и удобный.  
– А-а, Росомаха. Ты тоже сейчас будешь говорить, что со мной всё в порядке? Или скажешь правду?  
– Понятно, – Логан тихо фыркнул, потёр переносицу, явно что-то соображая. – Ороро, извини нас. Ну-ка пойдём, – он взял Циклопа за плечо, вроде бы небрежно, но Скотт с трудом удержал вскрик, когда жёсткие пальцы капканом впились в его руку. Он ещё достаточно держал себя в руках, чтобы не устраивать безобразную сцену на глазах у Грозы, поэтому молча оттолкнул руку Логана и пошёл вслед за ним. В том, что сцена будет безобразной, он не сомневался. С Росомахой только так.  
Не произнеся ни единого слова, Логан дошёл до его, Скотта, комнаты, толкнул дверь и кивком предложил Саммерсу пройти вперёд. Тот послушался. Логан аккуратно закрыл за собой дверь и прислонился к ней спиной, скрестив руки на груди. При виде его всепонимающей физиономии Циклоп почувствовал, как поутихший было запал вновь разгорается.  
– Ну? – грубо потребовал он. – Тебе-то чего надо?  
– Мне – ничего, – спокойно ответил Росомаха. – Просто не хочу, чтобы ты рычал на Грозу.  
– Так скажи ей, что обо мне незачем беспокоиться. Я в полном порядке.  
– Ага. То-то ты с ног валишься, чтобы это доказать.  
Скотт сжал кулаки.  
– По-твоему, я инвалид, да? Ни на что не способный калека?  
– По-моему, тебе нужно время, чтобы оклематься.  
– Не нужно мне никакого времени!  
Внезапно Росомаха шагнул вперёд, как-то сразу оказавшись рядом. Скотт едва не отшатнулся от неожиданности.  
– Не нужно, говоришь? Если завтра, допустим, у нас будет ЧП – ты готов сражаться? Уверен, что на тебя можно будет рассчитывать?  
– Да, – Скотт уже понимал, что говорит неправду, но отступить не мог.  
– Хорошо, – кивнул Логан.  
И без предупреждения ударил его в челюсть – в полную силу. Скотт отлетел к стене, врезался в неё спиной – ему показалось, что лёгкие едва не вылетели через грудную клетку от жестокого удара – и сполз на пол. Перед глазами заплясали чёрные точки. Но прежде, чем он успел хотя бы сделать вдох, Логан поднял его за воротник и ударил снова.  
Это была не драка, а избиение – жестокое и расчётливое. Росомаха бил сильно и больно, но тщательно следил за тем, чтобы не нанести сильных повреждений. Все оставшиеся силы Скотт тратил на то, чтобы не закричать от боли и хотя бы сделать вид, что держится на ногах. После пары особенно болезненных ударов Логан приподнял его и терпеливо подождал, пока хрипящий Саммерс разогнётся.  
– Проверка закончена? – вежливо спросил он.  
– Сволочь, – выплюнул Скотт. Он ещё никогда так не ненавидел канадского ублюдка, даже когда тот клеился к Джин.  
Логан отпустил его воротник, позволяя Циклопу бессильно сползти на пол.  
– Если не хочешь, чтобы с тобой обращались как с ребёнком, начни вести себя как взрослый, – сказал он напоследок.  
Банальные фразы почему-то звучат обиднее всего. Особенно когда понимаешь, что они правдивы.

 

Логан, в общем, не жалел о том, что поколотил Циклопа. Можно сказать, сбылась мечта идиота. Он ведь этого с первой встречи хотел. То есть, со второй – во время первой встречи он не хотел ничего, потому что валялся в отключке, а Скотт его от горящего грузовика оттаскивал. Но было неудобно перед профессором, да и опять же – грузовик. Понятие благодарности было Логану не чуждо, хотя и хотелось иногда на него забить большой болт.  
Но чисто по-человечески мальчишку было жаль. Сперва потерял жену, потом лишился дара и сил – опять же благодаря жене, потом узнал, что человек, бывший для него почти что отцом, тоже мёртв… И со школой нехорошо получилось – понятное дело, Ксавье не знал, что Скотт жив, когда решил сделать Грозу своей преемницей, но выходило, что теперь у Саммерса осталось только одно – положение боевого командира людей Икс. К которому в теперешнем своём состоянии он оказался абсолютно не готов. Было отчего взбеситься.  
Логан был уверен, что Саммерс теперь долго не будет с ним общаться, а если кто и придёт предъявлять претензии, то разве что Гроза, увидевшая, что сделал с нежным личиком командира некий безмозглый канадец. Однако к его удивлению, наутро на пороге появился Скотт – хмурый, помятый и со щетиной, призванной, по-видимому, замаскировать распухшую челюсть.  
– Извини, – буркнул он вместо приветствия.  
Логан на секунду потерял дар речи.  
– Ты тоже. Извини.  
Скотт как-то странно дёрнул челюстью – наверное, в знак того, что извинения приняты. Ещё немного потоптался на пороге, кивнул и ушёл. Мир был восстановлен.

 

В последующие несколько дней Логан убедился, что Циклоп внял «увещеваниям» коллег и перестал загонять себя. Во всяком случае, застать его клюющим носом в гостиной уже можно было не опасаться. Да и вообще он стал как-то более живым. Росомаха с удовлетворением отмечал происходящие с командиром перемены, но имел совесть не констатировать вслух, что кулаками, как видно, любая проблема решается быстро и эффективно. Честно говоря, ему было немного стыдно за набитую Саммерсу физиономию. Хорошо, что подействовало, но мальчишка и так с ног валился, а он его ещё изукрасил. Стоило как-то компенсировать, что ли. Он же не совсем урод, чтобы одними кулаками разговаривать.  
Поэтому он улучил минутку до занятий, когда Скотт сидел один в классе, ожидая студентов, и предложил свалить вечером из особняка. Развеяться. От детей, опять же, отдохнуть. Завтра выходной, можно рано не возвращаться. Пиво, бабы. Ну, как положено. Бабы, впрочем, не обязательно.  
Чего он не ожидал, так это того, что Скотт в ответ предложит ему поехать на озеро Алкалай.  
– Ты уверен? – осторожно переспросил Логан. Он прекрасно понимал, что Скотт вовсе не пейзажем полюбоваться хочет.  
Тот привычно потёр глаза.  
– Знаешь, я слишком много про неё думаю. Вдруг поможет?  
Росомаха пожал плечами и согласился. По крайней мере, если парню там начнёт сносить крышу, он будет рядом.  
– Поведу я.  
– Эй, – возмутился Скотт, – мотоцикл я тебе не доверю. Даже не думай.  
– Вы только посмотрите не него! – Росомаха как-то очень весело ухмыльнулся. Скотт насторожился, чуя подвох, и оказалось – не зря. – Столько времени езжу на этом мотоцикле, а он мне не доверяет.  
И что ты на это скажешь?

Скотт боялся, что вид озера воскресит боль от потери Джин, но ничего страшного не произошло. Так, лёгкий приступ тоски. Время и правда лечит. Вот Логан – тот явно чувствовал себя неуютно, дёргался и поминутно поглядывал на него, словно ожидая, что Скотт впадёт в истерику или около того.  
– Если хочешь, вернёмся, – великодушно предложил Циклоп, но Логан отказался. Однако и к воде не подошёл. Кинул куртку под дерево, с солнечной стороны, и устроился там, подставив лицо тёплым осенним лучам. Скотт немного побродил у кромки озера, пиная камни, а потом тоже нашёл себе поросший травой пятачок земли и растянулся на нём, заложив руки за голову.  
Солнце пригревало, верхушки лиственниц шелестели под лёгким ветерком, в прибрежной траве возились утки, и вообще всё было так невдолбенно хорошо, что Скотт окончательно расслабился. И попросил:  
– Расскажи, что у вас тут было… пока меня не было.  
– Уверен, что хочешь это знать?  
– Лучше знать, чем пытаться придумать. – Он прикрыл глаза – на веках отпечатались сияющие круги. И не открывал, пока Логан отрывисто, очень осторожно подбирая слова, рассказывал о появлении Джин, восстании мутантов, гибели профессора и о последней отчаянной битве, в которой люди Икс победили. Как всегда.  
Он, конечно, умолчал о том, как набросилась на него переродившаяся Джин. Некоторые вещи мальчику лучше не знать.  
Когда он закончил свой рассказ, Скотт некоторое время молчал, а потом сказал вовсе не то, что ожидал услышать Росомаха:  
– А дети выросли... Правда?  
– Правда, – с облегчением согласился Логан, поняв, что изматывающего душу разговора не будет. Ну и дурак он. Парень правда сумел пережить потерю, а он всё ещё боится. По себе, что ли, меряет? Теряешь нюх, Логан. Раньше ты такое на раз-два просекал. – Китти молодец. Я от неё не ожидал.  
– От Бобби, значит, ожидал?  
– Он у меня вообще по категории «дети» больше не проходит. Я не возраст имею в виду.  
– Ну да, по возрасту-то мы все у тебя в детях ходить будем, – поддел его Скотт. Росомаха ухмыльнулся.  
– Я-то думал, ты задвинешь телегу насчёт того, что детям на войне не место…  
– А что толку? Конечно, мы растили их не для войны. Но разве нас кто-нибудь спрашивает, прежде чем её начинать?  
– Пессимист ты, одноглазый. Пива?  
– Иди ты. В смысле, и мне захвати.  
Росомаха тихо фыркнул, но просьбу уважил. Смотреть на растянувшегося под закатными солнечными лучами Скотта было приятно, особенно помня, каким живым трупом он выглядел всего пару недель назад. Длинное мускулистое тело, лениво прищуренные глаза, чуть намечающаяся расслабленная улыбка на губах…  
«Чертовски красивых губах», – добавил внутренний голос. Логан привычно цыкнул на него – он уже научился не обращать внимания на то, что заставляет проснуться его внутреннего зверя, влекомого чисто животными инстинктами. Научишься, когда вокруг столько людей, с которыми не хочется портить отношения. Мальчик заслужил несколько минут покоя, а он тут с пошлостями...  
Когда солнце скрылось за деревьями, Скотт натянул куртку и перебрался под ту же лиственницу, возле которой угнездился Логан. Долго рассиживаться ему не дали, Росомаха мигом напомнил командиру, кто тут бойскаут, и заставил развести костёр, чтобы не околеть от холода. Сам великодушно предложил зажигалку и, не утерпев, спросил:  
– А ты раньше мог лазерами огонь зажечь?  
– Пробовал, – усмехнулся Скотт, – но обычно всё взрывалось.  
– Весело небось было.  
– Обхохочешься.

Проснувшись, Скотт первым делом порадовался хорошему самочувствию вообще и отсутствию головной боли в частности. Для него это всегда было как лотерея, заранее не угадаешь, предстоит с утра проклинать весь мир или же обойдётся лёгким сушняком. Так что утро начиналось прекрасно, и Скотт был этому рад. Даже решил подремать ещё пару минут, прежде чем вскакивать.  
А потом он осознал, что то, на чём он уютно устроил голову, было живое. И тёплое. Вот тут-то ему и поплохело.  
Память услужливо подбросила картину прошедшего вечера – они пили пиво, обсуждали успехи студентов (Скотт не ожидал, что Росомаха окажется действительно заинтересован в чём-то кроме поиска приключений на свою задницу), снова пили, Логан травил анекдоты, а потом наступил провал. Судя по всему, он позорнейшим образом отключился во время разговора. Твою мать. Твоюмать-твоюмать-твоюмать. Ладно бы ещё под кустиком заснул, но он же умудрился развалиться со всем комфортом, удобно устроив голову на коленях Росомахи. _Как_ он сумел заснуть возле Логана, Скотта не сильно интересовало. Сейчас надо было сваливать, и желательно – побыстрее и понезаметнее. Очень осторожно, не размыкая глаз и практически не дыша, Циклоп начал отползать в сторону. Ещё немного, всего полметра… дорогой Боже, есть же на свете справедливость, не дай этому чёртовому канадскому ублюдку проснуться и заметить, иначе он меня вовек в покое не оставит, будет ходить и стебаться. Ещё чуть-чуть, Боже, я же немного прошу…  
Тут Росомаха не выдержал и заржал.  
Он честно пытался сдерживаться, но больно уж забавно Циклоп пытался от него отползти. И лицо у него при этом было такое, словно он молил Господа о телепортации.  
Скотт вздрогнул, вскинул голову и наткнулся на ехидный росомаший взгляд. Он уже собрался было сказать что-нибудь язвительное, ибо лучшая защита, как известно, нападение, но не смог, потому что лицо Логана внезапно сделалось серьёзным и даже немного удивлённым. И вообще ничего не смог. Так и лежал, как дурак, уставившись на Росомаху.  
– Что? – наконец спросил он, когда молчание затянулось уже совсем смущающе надолго.  
– Твои глаза, – просто сказал Логан. – Они красные.

Пришлось найти запасной визор и не забывать брать его с собой. Вообще-то сперва Скотт оптимистично собрался совсем уже сменить на него тёмные очки, но неожиданно понял, что привык к цветному зрению. Красный оттенок кварца делал мир неестественно тревожным. Поэтому визор временно перекочевал в карман рубашки, а Скотт, оставаясь в одиночестве, старался почаще снимать тёмные очки, ещё раз подтверждая поговорку «Перед смертью не надышишься».  
Втайне он думал, что больше всего будет скучать по виду великолепных белоснежных волос Ороро.  
Зато прекратился зуд. Он уже удивлялся, как сумел вытерпеть столько дней постоянного раздражения. И засыпать стало лучше, и самочувствие улучшилось… да вообще – жизнь стала ощутимо прекраснее. Что не могло не радовать.

 

А потом это случилось в первый раз.  
Скотт ничего особенного не делал, просто сидел на скамье позади особняка и смотрел, как Китти и Джубили, его студентки, крутят сальто, с переменным успехом пытаясь сделать двойное, а Логан подставляет им ладони для упора. Девочки смеялись, щебетали и поддразнивали друг друга, Логан тоже улыбался, стараясь выказывать равное одобрение обеим и в то же время тактично указывать на ошибки, под его тонкой футболкой перекатывались мышцы, волосы облепили шею – солнце пригревало совсем не по-осеннему. Сам того не замечая, Скотт не мог оторвать глаз от этой картины. Счастливые девочки, солнце, Росомаха в хорошем настроении – всё это делало день прекрасным. И когда Логан на мгновение обернулся и ухмыльнулся уже конкретно в сторону Скотта, тот просто не мог не улыбнуться в ответ. И внезапно почувствовал, что у него встаёт.  
Его словно кипятком ошпарило. Этого не могло быть. В каком-нибудь дурацком сне, за который утром будет стыдно – да, но не здесь, не наяву! Он попытался успокоиться, вдохнул пару раз поглубже, но тщетно – возбуждение не уходило. Собраться. Взять себя в руки. Подумать о чём-нибудь охлаждающем.  
Очевидно, его внутренняя борьба отразилась на лице, потому что Логан оставил девочек возиться друг с другом и теперь шёл к нему.  
– Эй, ты в порядке? – он протянул руку, даже не думая касаться – просто дружеским жестом, но Скотт отпрянул от неё как от ядовитой змеи. Глаза Логана подозрительно сузились, он хотел было что-то добавить, но машинально повёл носом – и подозрение смешалось с неподдельным изумлением.  
– Ты это… – он обалдело покрутил головой, – ты в курсе, что им по шестнадцать лет? Нет, я тебя понимаю, с этими подростками с ума свихнёшься, у них гормоны и всё такое, но нельзя же так…  
Чёртов Росомаха со своим звериным чутьём! Скотт почувствовал, как щёки начинает заливать жаром. И зачем он подошёл так близко? Невозможно же смотреть на него и не думать, почему… А Логан снова втянул в себя воздух – и вдруг замер. И если до сих пор он был в основном удивлён, то теперь в его глазах читался настоящий шок. Неужели он понял?!  
Не в силах больше выдерживать это, Скотт развернулся и позорнейшим образом сбежал. Росомаха не пытался его догнать. Кажется, он вообще не двинулся с места.

Он на самом деле очень глупо сделал, когда сбежал, но осознал это Скотт лишь очутившись в холле особняка. Отдышавшись и убедившись, что Росомаха не собирается догонять его и требовать объяснений, он прислонился к прохладной стене. Что же это на него нашло?  
Да ничего особенного, в принципе. Подумаешь, перегрелся на солнце. И с чего он взял, что это из-за Логана? Ведь рядом с ним были две юные девочки…  
«Как ни крути, а всё равно извращенец», – ухмыльнулся внутренний голос с подозрительно знакомыми интонациями, и тело Скотта так отозвалось на эти интонации, что уже не оставалось сомнений в том, какой именно он извращенец. Циклоп зажмурился и отчаянно пожелал себе провалиться сквозь землю.  
Не то чтобы для него это оказалось чем-то совсем неизведанным… Он прекрасно помнил себя подростком, в интернате, где учителя блюли моральный облик подростков, строго следя за парочками, и совершенно не обращая внимания на то, что творится в спальнях после отбоя. В этом было больше любопытства и тяги к запретному плоду, чем искреннего желания, и всё-таки он помнил неумелые поцелуи и прикосновения, торопливые, приправленные сладким страхом – вдруг кто-нибудь проснётся и заметит, чем они занимаются… И как на следующий день они старательно делали вид, что ничего не произошло, даже друг перед другом – до следующей ночи …  
Но теперь он был уже не перевозбуждённым подростком – взрослый, нормальный мужчина. Нормальный – значит, гетеросексуальный. До сегодняшнего дня Скотт был свято в этом уверен. У него были здоровые, крепкие отношения с женщиной…  
Твою мать. Везде, ну буквально везде проклятущий Росомаха умудрился подгадить. Что тогда, что сейчас.  
Подавив желание как следует побиться лбом о стену, Скотт вышел через чёрный ход и направился к гаражу, нервно оглядываясь по сторонам. Ему просто необходимо было проветриться, а лучшего способа, чем езда на мотоцикле, он не знал.

 

Следующие несколько дней он очень удачно избегал встреч с Росомахой – конечно, дело было вовсе не в том, что ему что-то там такое примерещилось, и не в том, что канадец каким-то образом мог пронюхать, что именно, но каждый раз, когда поодаль слышался хрипловатый голос, ноги сами сворачивали в другую сторону. Не нарочно. Просто… ну, так получалось.  
Но чем больше Скотт старался не замечать Логана, тем чаще мысли о нём появлялись в голове, сами собой, по любому, даже самому незначительному поводу, и, в точности следуя поговорке о белой обезьяне, избавиться от этих мыслей не было никакой возможности. Стоило ему на миг отвлечься, как в ушах звучал насмешливый голос, а перед глазами, как на остановленной видеоплёнке, появлялось осточертевшее уже лицо с чуть сморщенным носом, словно Росомаха готовился фыркнуть. Выяснилось, что он почти дословно помнит все обидные слова, адресованные ему Логаном в начале знакомства, и всё ещё не против начистить за них физиономию поганцу. Особенно за тот эпизод на статуе Свободы. Говнюк. Ха. На себя бы посмотрел.  
А ещё он помнил, как рыдал, уткнувшись лицом в плечо Логану, когда боль от потери любимой рвала его на части заживо. И как потом Логан всё время был рядом – незаметно и ненавязчиво, и хотя сам Скотт тогда ничего не замечал, замкнувшись в своём одиночестве, но это присутствие ощущалось и, возможно, именно оно удержало его на грани отчаяния. Только голосу Джин он не смог сопротивляться, потому что Джин – это Джин, а Логан… Логана он тогда не слушал.  
Теперь же постоянное присутствие Логана – слава Богу, что хотя бы только в мыслях – само по себе сводило с ума. Даже любимый мотоцикл не спасал – каждый раз, осёдлывая стального коня, Скотт не мог не вспоминать, как они с Логаном мчались по пустому шоссе к озеру, и как он прижимался к спине, обтянутой чёрной кожей, словно стремясь слиться воедино с водителем, чтобы летящий на сумасшедшей скорости мотоцикл не потерял баланса. Он словно снова ощущал тепло, которое излучала эта широкая и твёрдая спина, и от этих воспоминаний горячая волна приливала к щекам, а под ложечкой что-то сжималось. И ему становилось... не по себе. Совсем, совсем не по себе.  
Доходило до конфузов. Однажды за завтраком Гроза молча положила перед ним развёрнутую газету и встала рядом. Скотту хватило одного только взгляда, чтобы соотнести фотографию с заголовком, понять, что к чему, и мысленно отвесить себе подзатыльник.  
– Скотт? – приподняла изящную бровь Гроза, увидев, что командир всё понял. – Хочешь что-нибудь рассказать?  
Циклоп только вздохнул. Накануне он обсуждал с мэром проблему адаптации детей-мутантов в обычных школах – эта беседа была запланирована давно и Скотт к ней хорошо подготовился, хотя и не питал больших надежд на результат – но пока госпожа мэр выражала свои сомнения пространным потоком слов, столь характерным для политиков, Скотт как-то незаметно отвлёкся на мысли о том, о чём, по-хорошему, думать вообще не следовало – о приснившемся этой ночью сне, который никак не шёл из головы. Хотя Саммерс был бы счастлив забыть о нём сразу после пробуждения и никогда больше не вспоминать.

Ему снилась Джин – живая, тёплая, прежняя. Её губы были чуть сладкими и вишнёвыми на вкус, нежное тело прижималось каждым изгибом, легко скользило по влажной разгорячённой коже. Во сне не было Феникса, не было горечи расставания – он целовал её, как раньше, обнимал родное тело, а её руки ласкали его, уверенно находя самые чувствительные места, вызывая дрожь и сладкие стоны, даря ощущение полного, спокойного счастья. Они знали друг друга наизусть, было так легко расслабиться, доверившись любимой, подчиняясь ей во всём. Скотт шептал нежные глупости, ни на миг не отрываясь от губ жены, а когда нежная ладонь легла на его твёрдую плоть и начала медленно, неторопливо ласкать её, смог только выгнуться и тихо застонать. Она была идеальной.  
Всё было так хорошо и правильно, как бывает только во сне, и когда в вишнёвый вкус её рта пробилась легкая горечь табака, Скотт не разорвал объятий. И когда лежащее на нём тело стало ощущаться иначе – жёстче, тяжелее, – всё было по-прежнему правильно, потому что во сне иначе не бывает. Скотт провёл ладонями по сильной широкой спине, ощущая, как перекатываются напряжённые мышцы, толкнулся бёдрами вперёд, в ласкающую руку, подстраиваясь под уверенный неторопливый ритм, и ещё раз, вот так, ещё…  
Горячее солнце припекло щёку. Скотт отвернулся, рывками выплывая из сна. Не сейчас, ещё минутку, ему слишком хорошо под этими ласками…  
И тут он осознал, под _чьими_ ласками ему было хорошо.  
Скотт подскочил на постели, отдёрнув руку от возбуждённого члена. О Боже. Боже-Боже-Боже. Лицо заполыхало, словно его ткнули в жаровню с углями. Это же была Джин… то есть, это тоже очень плохо, и он непременно устыдится того, что занимался во сне сексом с мёртвой женой, то есть живой – во сне – но что он занимался сексом с… господи Боже, с Логаном – он зажмурился и затряс головой. Нет. Это сон, всего лишь сон, мало ли, какая чушь приснится. Сны могут и не иметь ничего общего с реальностью, ведь правда?  
Ага, а давешний стояк – тоже?  
«Я не буду об этом думать», – твёрдо сказал себе Циклоп. Больше – никогда – не буду. Слез с кровати и потащился в ванную, потому что в паху всё ныло и член стоял как каменный. Холодный душ или… ладно, почему бы ему не закончить начатое? Он не монах, в конце-то концов, а после смерти Джин ни разу ещё…  
Он попытался представить себе какую-нибудь красотку, только не рыжую – любую девушку из журналов, которые мальчишки на его лекциях прячут под партами, с округлыми плечами, пышной грудью и пухлыми губками… и как эти губки в том же неторопливом ритме скользят по его плоти… или тонкие руки, уверенно сжимающие и поглаживающие…  
Но помимо его воли перед глазами встали широкие плечи и горящие росомашьи глаза, и ладонь вокруг члена сжалась крепче. Скотт всхлипнул и кончил, уткнувшись лбом в прохладный кафель стены.

– …мистер Саммерс?  
Он дёрнулся, даже не сразу сообразив, что по-прежнему сидит за широким дубовым столом, а госпожа мэр смотрит на него с лёгким удивлением. Кретин.  
– Да. Я… эээ… извините. Задумался. – Не зная, как скрыть смущение, Скотт поправил манжет, снял очки, сдул несуществующую пылинку с линзы. – Я понимаю, что вы хотели бы повремени…  
Он осёкся. Мэр смотрела на него расширенными от ужаса глазами, и было ясно, что только стальное самообладание не позволило ей нырнуть под стол в тот же миг, когда она увидела его снятые очки. Скотт мысленно проанализировал свои действия и обозвал себя кретином во второй раз. Она ведь часто встречалась с Чарльзом Ксавье и знала, почему глаза стоящего за плечом профессора юноши всегда спрятаны за визором из тёмно-красного кварца. А тут такая неожиданность…  
Циклоп, разумеется, объяснил ей, что не собирается взрывать здание мэрии прямо сейчас, но осадок остался. Он чувствовал это позвоночником, когда выходил из кабинета. И теперь этот осадок кристаллизовался в виде газетной статьи. «Чарльз Ксавье мог управлять мутацией?» – вопрошали журналисты. «Сила мутантов преувеличена?» Хоть бы раз что хорошее подумали…  
– Я нечаянно, – покаянно пробормотал он, чувствуя себя точь-в-точь как нашкодивший мальчишка. Гроза вздохнула и ласково погладила его по плечу.  
– Теперь они тебя замучают.  
– Помучают и отстанут.  
Он скорее угадал, чем услышал, как она засмеялась.  
– С тобой не соскучишься.  
– Извини, – он поймал её ладонь и легонько сжал, поглаживая большим пальцем тёплую кожу. У Ороро красивые руки, он всегда это замечал. – Опять от меня проблемы…  
– Ну что ты, это пустяки.  
«…по сравнению с твоими прошлыми закидонами», – мысленно договорил Скотт.  
Ороро ласково поцеловала его в висок.  
– Хорошо, что ты с нами, – сказала она. И это было правдой.  
А потом, конечно, были дети, тоже успевшие прочитать злополучную газету. И слушая, как они придумывают достойный ответ журналистам, посмевшим затронуть память их любимого профессора, Скотт тоже радовался, что он с ними. Со своей семьёй.

 

Логан наблюдал за ним, прислонившись к стене напротив входа в аудиторию. Он не боялся, что Скотт заметит – тот был слишком занят контролированием вспыхнувшей среди студентов дискуссии, да и если бы заметил, тоже неплохо бы было. Мальчишка так забавно бегал от него с того дня, когда Логан заметил его довольно естественное, вообще-то, возбуждение при виде резвящихся девиц, что при других обстоятельствах Росомаха уже давно изводил бы Циклопа насмешками и подначками. Останавливало только одна – его собственная реакция. Стоило ему вдохнуть запах возбуждения и смятения, охвативших Скотта, как в мозгу словно что-то перемкнуло. Вернее – не совсем в мозгу. То есть, совсем не в мозгу…  
Плохо было не то, что это вообще произошло – он давно уже перестал считать сексуальное влечение к людям своего пола чем-то постыдным. Похоть – она и в Африке похоть, спрашивать не будет. Плохо было то, что это Скотт. Его, как бы пафосно это ни звучало, друг. И немножко командир, как бы Росомаха ни выпендривался, доказывая свою независимость. Едва оправившийся от потери мальчик. Гордый. Честный. Сильный.  
И красивый…  
– Хочешь его, – подсказал Тот-кто-внутри, его звериное «Я», которое нюхом чуяло и не стеснялось высказывать всё, что Логан старался не озвучивать даже для себя самого. – А он ничего, хорошенький мальчик. Вот сейчас нагнул бы его прямо над этим столом…  
– Нет, – громко подумал Логан. – Нет-нет-нет. Это ты хочешь, а не я. Ты готов трахнуть всё, что шевелится. А я его слишком уважаю.  
– И что? Можешь уважать его и потом.  
– Он не такой.  
Но Тот-кто-внутри не унимался.  
– Только представь, как он будет кричать под тобой. Как будет изгибаться, когда ты ему…  
– Заткнись! – Логан скрипнул зубами, чувствуя, как похотливые мысли его второго «Я» неизбежно воздействуют на тело. Он не станет поддаваться зверю.  
Внутренний голос глумливо хихикнул и исчез.  
Изгнать из воображения образ обнажённого Скотта, выгибающегося под ним, оказалось куда сложнее.

 

За несколько дней Скотт досконально изучил примерное расписание дня Логана – если допустить, что таковое имелось – и уже без труда сводил контакты к минимуму. Приходилось, конечно, встречаться и даже разговаривать, но пока ему везло. Две-три дежурные фразы – и вот уже и вежливость вроде как соблюдена, и подозрений ни у кого не появилось. Но проще, конечно, всё-таки не встречаться. Скотт прилагал к этому все усилия, не беспокоясь, что кто-то задумается о причинах его неприязни к Росомахе. С начала их знакомства таких причин набралось уже на приличную драку.  
В избавлении от навязчивых мыслей о Логане неплохо помогали физические упражнения, и поэтому Скотт зачастил в спортзал – предусмотрительно выбирая время, когда там никого не было. Например, ранним утром, почти на рассвете, когда все обитатели особняка ещё спали. Он всегда был жаворонком, так что ранний подъём лишь прибавлял бодрости на весь день.  
Но вечно везти не могло. Когда он в очередной раз мерно поднимал и опускал штангу, концентрируясь на правильном дыхании и счёте про себя, дверь мягко шуршанула, открываясь, и Скотт не глядя понял – Логан. Интуиция ни разу не обманывала его в этом вопросе. Дождался, пока Росомаха пройдёт мимо, аккуратно поставил штангу в стойку и поднялся, старательно демонстрируя, что давным-давно собирался уходить, а появление Росомахи не имеет к этому никакого отношения.  
Логан окликнул его, не дав дойти до двери буквально два шага.  
– Слушай, – Росомахе было явно неудобно, но Скотт оценил его мужество. – Я хотел сказать… Не думай, что я буду о тебе думать… Ну, ты знаешь. Хуже.  
«Неужели всё-таки учуял?», – мелькнула паническая мысль. Росомаха нервно почесал бакенбарды и подошёл ближе.  
– Эти подростки – просто ходячая головная боль. Вроде бы взрослые, а на самом деле – ещё дети. Мне тоже, знаешь ли, всё время приходится себе об этом напоминать.  
– Всё в порядке, – искренне сказал Скотт. – Это не проблема.  
– Точно?  
– Абсолютно.  
– Ага. Ну да. – Внезапно Логан оказался ближе, чем можно было спокойно вынести. – А что же ты тогда от меня бегаешь?  
Скотт рефлекторно вскинулся.  
– Я не бегаю.  
– Иногда даже в буквальном смысле.  
– Тебе показалось, – он шагнул назад, потому что невозможно говорить связно, когда Логан стоит почти вплотную, так близко, что его дыхание чуть касается лица, – и наткнулся лопатками на стену. Здравый смысл подсказывал, что ещё не поздно – и давно уже пора! – развернуться и уйти, но это означало уступить Логану в их вечной борьбе «кто круче», и его голова уже привычно поднялась, а с губ был готов сорваться ядовитый ответ. Плевать, что Логан уже не был соперником – он был и оставался заносчивым засранцем, который напрашивался на драку. Или не на драку… Скотт изо всех сил старался не глядеть на напрягшиеся мышцы, на бьющуюся на шее жилку… не думать о том, какой будет на вкус кожа Логана, если прижаться к ней губами. Он же учует, этот чёртов ублюдок, и здесь уже нет никаких девушек, на которых можно было бы списать внезапное возбуждение. Скотт упёрся взглядом в левое ухо Росомахи и отчеканил:  
– Может быть, у тебя найдутся более важные дела, чем наблюдать за мной? Или тебе больше нечем заняться?  
Росомаха вздрогнул и вмиг оказался совсем рядом, протягивая руку с явным намерением схватить Циклопа за горло. Скотт, уже ждущий драки, толкнул его в грудь, готовясь вывернуться из захвата… и не смог убрать руки. Ладони словно магнитом притянуло к горячей мускулистой груди, поднимавшейся от яростного дыхания и чуть заметно подрагивающей. Он понимал, что это финиш, дальше уже некуда, но оторваться – не мог.  
– Э… Ты чего?... – охренело выдохнул Логан, глядя на прижавшиеся к своей груди ладони. Скотт не отвечал, вид у него был абсолютно невменяемый, а эмоции… Росомаху бросило в жар. Этот коктейль из возбуждения пополам со стыдом сшибал с ног. Логан облизнул враз пересохшие губы, придвинулся ближе, и в этот миг Скотт вздрогнул, словно неосторожное движение вывело его из транса, поднял голову и упёрся взглядом в его рот.  
Логан был уверен, что он остался сдержан и стоек, так что по всему выходило, что это Скотт первым прижался губами к его губам, неловко, зато очень целенаправленно. Но инстинкты требовали сперва взять верх, а потом уже разбираться, так что Логан мгновенно перехватил инициативу, сминая мягкие губы, и тут-то он уже знал, что делать, знал, чего ждёт чужое тело, тем более – мужское тело… Он прижал Скотта к стене, быстро провёл ладонями по плечам, груди, оглаживая его уверенно и сильно, опустил руку к паху – и Скотт застонал прямо ему в рот, выгибаясь под настойчивой ладонью. Он был горячим как печка, Логан чувствовал жар, когда касался щёк, носа, подбородка, проводил пальцами по подрагивающему горлу. Возбуждение было невыносимым.  
– Ты… – он с трудом оторвался от Саммерса, глотнул ставшего плотным и влажным воздуха. Судя по расфокусированному взгляду, Скотт уже не вполне понимал, на каком свете находится. Скулы полыхали румянцем, влажные губы чуть припухли… Логан представил эти губы на своём члене и едва не кончил. – Ты хорошо подумал, бойскаут? Я же тебя сейчас трахну.  
Если Скотт и замешкался с ответом, то опьяняющая волна возбуждения, взметнувшаяся от него, сказала всё яснее ясного. Остатков разума хватило лишь на то, чтобы вспомнить, что спортзал – место общественное, и сюда в любой момент могут заглянуть дети. Так что Логан схватил Скотта за руку и потащил за собой. Вопроса «куда?» не возникло, он прекрасно помнил, что комната Скотта ближе, значит, туда они и направятся, потому что лишние пара десятков метров казались сейчас чудовищной тратой времени. Циклоп не сопротивлялся – послушно шёл следом и, похоже, всё ещё с трудом соображал.

Шаги эхом отдавались в пустых коридорах, и Логану казалось, что они сейчас перебудят весь дом – невозможно же не проснуться от такого топота, такого громкого дыхания, оглушительного стука сердец? Он втолкнул Скотта в комнату, захлопнул дверь – и зверь в нём ожил, вырываясь на свободу, теперь ему всё было позволено. Толкнуть к двери. Раздвинуть коленом ноги. Запечатать ртом рот, глотая судорожные стоны. Одежда заслоняет вожделенное тело – он не глядя содрал со Скотта футболку, швырнул куда-то за спину, запустил обе руки под пояс спортивных штанов, стискивая восхитительную задницу, горячую и напряжённую. Скотт всхлипнул и подался вперёд, сильнее прижимаясь бёдрами. Его собственные руки бестолково комкали рубашку Логана, пытаясь не то расстегнуть, не то вытащить её из-за пояса джинсов. Росомаха быстро решил эту проблему, стащив с себя и то, и другое, так что Скотт получил в некотором роде фору.  
– Ло-оган… – простонал Циклоп, кусая нижнюю губу Росомахи, и откровенно потёрся пахом о его бедро. Логан глухо застонал, близость возбуждённого уже-почти-любовника сносило крышу. Он едва нашёл в себе силы оторваться от губ Скотта, чтобы подтащить его к кровати. Матрас мягко спружинил; Скотт на миг задохнулся под тяжестью навалившегося сверху тела. Не теряя времени даром, Логан набросился на Циклопа, шаря ладонями по обнажённой коже, пытаясь захватить сразу всё, каждый кусочек горячего, сводящего с ума тела, а заодно, чего уж там, содрать эти дурацкие штаны, которые и так уже болтались на бёдрах и ничего не прикрывали. Ждать больше не хотелось – он дёрнул Скотта за плечо, и тот послушно перевернулся на живот.  
– У тебя есть что-нибудь? – хрипло выдохнул Логан, вжимаясь членом в округлые, твёрдые ягодицы. – Крем, масло, что угодно?  
– Крем, – простонал Скотт, – в столе… верхний ящик…  
Росомаха дотянулся до стола, благо, было недалеко, открыл, нащупал пластиковый тюбик. Ромашковый. То-то у Циклопа руки такие нежные…

Это было неправильно, неестественно и аморально, Скотт помнил об этом даже выгибаясь под горячими руками Росомахи, но пути назад уже не было. Вздумай он сказать «хватит» и попытаться уйти, Росомаха попросту не отпустил бы его. Возможно, это было не совсем правдой, но Скотту не хотелось думать иначе. Было так легко сказать себе, что сопротивление бесполезно, что остался только один выход – падать всё глубже в эту сладкую бездну прикосновений, поцелуев, бесстыдных ласк…  
Он покорно выгибался, подставляясь под уверенные руки Росомахи, и даже, кажется, начал тихонько поскуливать, когда Логан легонько стиснул его ягодицы, а затем раздвинул половинки, и пальцы его проникли между ними, поглаживая и дразня. Скотт напряг бёдра, пытаясь продлить восхитительное ощущение, в этот момент ему было плевать на то, как бесстыже он выглядит – задыхающийся, нетерпеливо приподнимающий задницу навстречу ласкающей руке. А потом Логан одним движением загнал в него пальцы, и резкая боль мгновенно вернула его с небес на землю.  
От неожиданности Скотт зажался, и боль стала сильнее, грозя уничтожить остатки возбуждения. Он попытался было дёрнуться прочь, но сильная рука тотчас надавила на плечи, принуждая уткнуться лицом в подушку, и Скотт лишь болезненно всхлипнул, прикусывая уголок наволочки. Он же сам этого хотел, сам…  
– Приподнимись, – горячее дыхание обжигало шею, – будет лучше… Давай же, ну…  
Скотт неловко поднялся на колени, по-прежнему вжимаясь лицом в подушку, потому что лежащую у него на плечах руку Логан и не думал убирать. Было немножко больно и ужасно стыдно стоять вот так, прогнувшись и откровенно подставлясь. Лицо горело от прилившей крови, и не только лицо – осознание своей подчиненной роли только усиливало возбуждение, заставляя желать новых прикосновений, проникновения, хоть чего-нибудь! Не выдержав, Скотт потянулся к своему члену, но Росомаха тотчас же перехватил его руку.  
– Дай мне, – мурлыкнул он, и медленно, словно нарочно издеваясь, провёл ладонью по напряжённому члену, и ещё раз… Скотт застонал, толкаясь ему в руку. Но вскоре Логан отнял ладонь и снова начал гладить его по ягодицам, явно намереваясь продолжить начатое. Скотт попытался расслабиться, и сделать это оказалось гораздо легче, чем раньше…  
А пальцы Логана тем временем снова пробрались в его тело, и на этот раз действительно было лучше – по крайней мере, терпимо. Скотт слегка поёрзал, пытаясь приспособиться к растягивающему ощущению, пальцы скользнули глубже…  
От неожиданности Скотт вскрикнул и тут же услышал удовлетворённый смешок Росомахи.  
– Ага! Нравится?  
С трудом дышащий Скотт решил, что вопрос был риторический, и вместо ответа подался назад, недвусмысленно показывая, что да, нравится, и ещё как. В эту минуту он был по уши рад, что Логан не видит его лица. Он кусал губы, пытаясь сдерживаться, но от разливающегося вдоль позвоночника и дальше, до самых кончиков пальцев, наслаждения спрятаться было нельзя, и он стонал и поскуливал в подушку, нетерпеливо ерзая в попытке насадиться глубже. Это было… обалденно. Лучше, чем все его фантазии.  
А потом Скотт внезапно понял, что ему мало.  
– Хочу тебя, – простонал он, содрогаясь от удовольствия, грозившего вот-вот опрокинуть его за грань. – Возьми…

Больше, чем Логан мог ожидать. Его возбуждала ершистость Скотта, когда мальчишка прямо-таки нарывался на драку, но эта покорность, готовность отдаваться – она сводила с ума, а собственное вожделение требовало своего, подстёгивая и не желая ждать. Росомаха старался сдерживаться, он же понимал, что для Скотта это впервые, парень не готов к неизбежной боли и всё равно будет зажиматься, но сил терпеть больше не было. Всё, что Логан мог сделать – входить постепенно, а не сразу и до конца, как требовал Тот-кто-внутри, теряющий разум от похоти. Ещё один осторожный толчок – и Скотт стонет, уткнувшись лицом в подушку. Вот и хорошо. Никакого лишнего шума. Только он, Логан, сможет услышать, как мальчишка заорёт, если взять его покрепче за бёдра и засадить до упора, чтобы не смог вырваться, а потом отодрать так, как хочется, не обращая внимания на крики и мольбы… Сделай это, ты же можешь…  
Цепляясь за остатки стремительно исчезающего рассудка, Логан уткнулся лицом в шею Скотта, жадно вдыхая запах пота и разгоряченного тела, провёл языком по гладкой коже, солёной и горьковатой, и, сам не понимая, что творит, впился зубами в голое плечо. От неожиданной боли Скотт вскрикнул и дёрнулся, насаживаясь до конца, и крик тут же перешёл в жалобное всхлипывание. Это отрезвило. Росомаха зажмурился, тяжело дыша и дрожа всем телом. Скотт был таким горячим и тесным, и так плотно сжимался вокруг его члена, что было адски трудно сдерживаться и не воплотить в реальность грязные мечты внутреннего Я.  
– Чшш, – прошептал он, зализывая место укуса. – Расслабься. Будет хорошо, обещаю.  
То ли Скотт поверил этим сомнительным словам, то ли рука Логана, не прекращающая поглаживать по-прежнему твёрдый член Циклопа, взымела своё действие, но окаменевшие от напряжения мышцы Скотта дрогнули. Логан запоздало сообразил, что его тоже била дрожь. Он медленно подался назад, вырвав у Скотта новый всхлип, затем снова вперёд…  
Он не спешил, видит Бог, он изо всех сил старался быть осторожным, и всё-таки пропустил тот момент, когда тело начало брать своё, жадно двигаясь в погоне за наслаждением. Логан прижимался губами к скользкой от пота спине своего любовника, слизывая солоноватую влагу, и сильными толчками вбивал в него член. Иногда какой-то чудом уцелевший обрывок рассудка вспоминал о необходимости контроля, но эти крохи здравого смысла тут же гасли, погребенные под волной возбуждения. И какой, к дьяволу, контроль, если Скотт стонет так сладко, и так изумительно движется под ним, прогибаясь и поднимая бёдра…  
– Ты… – он не нашёл слов, только тяжело дышал в горячую, мокрую шею. – Вот так, малыш, да… Какой же ты… Мой…  
«Мой!» – взвыл Тот-кто-внутри, словно клеймя Скотта этим словом, делая его своей собственностью. Логан зарычал и крепче стиснул руку, сильными резкими движениями швыряя любовника через грань оргазма. Скотт взвыл, содрогаясь и сжимаясь так, что собственный оргазм оглушил Логана – перед глазами взорвалось красным, и мир с грохотом ухнул куда-то вниз, погребая его под собой, выворачивая наизнанку, каждым обнаженным нервом наружу, оставляя вне времени, вне пространства. Вне всего, кроме горячего тела под ним и мучительного наслаждения.  
И только вечность спустя, вернувшись к жизни вместе с первыми судорожными вдохами, он понял, что взорвалось – по-настоящему. В воздухе кружилась, оседая, пыль, а там, где раньше было окно, зияла дыра с торчащими обломками рам. А виновник разрушения лежал в его руках, ошарашенно моргая, и в его смертоносных глазах затухал красный огонь.

Они успели только поспешно натянуть ту одежду, которая оказалась под рукой, и сделать вид, что Росомаха первый прибежал на шум. К счастью, лазерный залп был мгновенным и не повторялся, потому что визор остался в кармане рубашки, благополучно лежавшей в раздевалке спортзала. Означало ли, что это дар вернулся частично, они решить не успели. Скотт, запинаясь, врал примчавшейся Грозе, что пытался усилием воли вернуть дар, но не рассчитывал, что это сработает. Ороро смотрела на него как на идиота; изучающий пролом в стене Логан откровенно ухмылялся, пользуясь тем, что Гроза стоит к нему спиной, и гневные взгляды Скотта не оказывали на мерзавца никакого воздействия. Но вскоре к месту происшествия подтянулись дети, и Ороро занялась выпроваживанием их куда подальше. Скотт подозревал, что сделала она это в основном для того, чтобы студенты не увидели, какой бардак творится в комнате их образцового командира и преподавателя. То, что кровать была смята, а покрывало валялось на полу, было вполне объяснимо, но что делала на письменном столе футболка и почему оказался опрокинут стул, он не помнил. Хоть убейте.  
Оставшись наконец в милосердной тишине, Скотт тяжело опустился на кровать.  
– Боже…  
– Всегда знал, что у тебя страсть к спецэффектам. – Росомаха, разумеется, и не думал никуда деваться. Скотт невидяще уставился на него.  
– А если бы в другую сторону? Я же мог разрушить дом. Или убить кого-то.  
– Но не убил же, – Логан наконец оторвался от покалеченного окна и неторопливо направился к двери. – А в следующий раз визор наденешь.  
– В сле…  
Логан медленно обвёл его хищным взглядом с ног до головы и улыбнулся. Очень многообещающе. Так, что Скотт осёкся на полуслове и залился краской. Довольный произведённым эффектом, Логан так же неторопливо обогнул его и ушёл.

 

Наверное, надо было радоваться. Дар вернулся, и почему-то Скотту казалось, что усиливаться он уже не будет. Он не мог этого объяснить, но постоянное напряжение, ощущавшееся в глазах, исчезло без следа. Конечно, загадывать было рано, но он всё же надеялся, что не будет больше обречён постоянно носить визор. Только…  
Он даже слов не мог подобрать, чтобы подумать о том, что произошло между ним и Логаном. И что ему теперь делать. Внутренний голос (с до боли знакомыми интонациями) подсказывал, что просто забыть обо всём у него не получится. Напомнят. Потом поймают и ещё раз напомнят. Тьфу ты, опять…  
Но по крайней мере, он знал, к кому может пойти. К тому, кто всегда был рядом. Кто всегда помогал советом и поддерживал. Даже если посоветовать теперь уже ничего не мог.

У могилы не было ни души. Конечно, сюда и раньше часто приходили лишь несколько человек, а сейчас все обитатели особняка собрались возле проломленной стены, обсуждая происшедшее. Вот и хорошо. Он всегда предпочитал разговаривать с Чарльзом Ксавье наедине. Скотт немного постоял перед памятником, думая о том, стоит ли рассказывать, что случилось. Наверняка профессор уже сам всё знает. Где бы он сейчас ни был.  
– Профессор,– наконец сказал он, – мне вас очень не хватает. Я по вам скучаю. Я буду ещё приходить, вы же не против?  
Он глубоко вздохнул.  
– И я ещё хотел сказать – я вас очень люблю. Вы были мне настоящим отцом. Не знаю, как вы на меня теперь смотрите оттуда, но надеюсь, что вы меня понимаете. Даже если я сам – не очень.  
Он по-прежнему понятия не имел, что делать со своими чувствами, как смотреть в глаза Росомахе, а главное – во что всё это выльется. Но теперь это неведение вызывало не панику, а искреннее любопытство и желание посмотреть, что будет дальше. И он посмотрит. Ему теперь есть чего желать и на что надеяться.  
Оставалось только одно небольшое дело. Собственно, давно пора было этим заняться, но уж теперь-то сам Бог велел. Спецэффекты, говоришь? Спасибо за идею.  
Скотт прищурился, по привычке поднял руку к глазам, и два багровых луча прорезали небо. Дар подчинялся контролю, точно так, как это было задумано природой. Он больше не был проклятием, только опасным, но надёжным оружием. Скотту хотелось в это верить.  
А потом он обернулся и прицельным лазерным залпом разнёс своё надгробие на мелкие куски.


End file.
